


Horror In Outer Space

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Dana and Raph and Bluu and Leo get abducted by the kraang and get used for breeding purposes Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Horror In Outer Space

It started off Dark. That's all Bluu knew, nothing else except for her panic breathing. Then the lights flashed on blinding her for only a minute as she cried out.

Raph cursed the white light between his bare teeth. When his eyes adjust he realize he was sitting down on the floor of some kind of pearl white cell.

Dana thought that this was just a bad dream. One minute she was sleeping in her apartment the next thing she knew she was in some kind of cell as well.

When Leo came to he grunted as he found himself upside down as if he was thrown like that in the cell. He got up and looked around.

“Leo?,”Bluu cried. She was shaken but relieved she wasn't alone in this weird room.

There was nothing but clean and blank walls and one large black which could be a window for only viewers from the outside. So he called out,”Hey! Who's out there?!”  
No answer  
“Hello?”  
Only echoing of this empty cell.  
He was about to draw out his sais but retrieve nothing from his gear since they were taken. Then a door from beneath his feet suddenly opens and he stumbled inside. 

Dana could see only bright lights all around her and then she heard talking coming closer to her. She screamed.

Leo saw Bluu and looked over at her running over to her.  
“Bluu thank goodness you’re alright!” he said worriedly.

“Leo! What's going on?! Where are we?!”  
She couldn't bare to let go now that situation was too intense. Before they said anything else a black screen appear from one of the walls.

The door from the wall opens and out slide Raph, grunting annoying.  
“Ow! Dammit!,”he growled. He found his feet then he noticed Dana.  
“Dana?!”

Dana screamed again blushing beet red this time as she realized she was naked.  
“Don’t look at me Raph! I’m naked!”

Leo saw this too and wondered what it was but on the screen a pink brain alien looking thing appeared on it.

Bluu gasped and held onto Leo. The strange being did nothing. His expression was blank as if studying them then it turned to not elsewhere before turning back. Suddenly there was a hissing sound. As if a gas was released. 

Raph shielded his eyes and tried to explain but then he heard the sound of hissing too.  
“What is that?,”he asked.

Dana looked and gasped.  
“I don’t know Raph but some kind of gas has been released!”

Leo couldn’t help but breathe it in before it was way too late. It also went into his skin through his pores and pretty soon everything was starting to get fuzzy and he growled getting turned on just by the sight of Bluu.

She choked and tried covering her mouth just as the mist ran over her.  
“W-What was that?! Poison gas?!,”Bluu answered. But she didn't get a reply something else strange from Leo.

It was too late for Raph to hold his breath as he was coated by the foggy substance. He dropped down to his knees choking, fearing he was poison.

Dana ran over to him trying to pull him up.  
“Are you alright Raph?! Raph!”

Leo tackled her to the ground pinning her down underneath him and his shaft dropped down as he painfully entered her.

Bluu screamed from shock and pain.  
“Aaah! L-Leo!? What are you d-doing?! Your--Oww!!”  
She tried fighting and kicking him off but he was too strong .

When Raph turned to her, all he could think was how gorgeous and delicious her body was and how he would love to devour it. A low growl irrupted him then he grabbed Dana's hips pushing her to the floor.

Dana squeaked and gasped. She was in love with Raph and she always fantasized about Raph doing this to her so she just let him do what he needed to do to her.

Leo started increasing his speed as he grunted and he thrusted savagely and animalistically into her.

“Leo pl-please!!,”she begged, “Y-your scaring me!” Bluu loved Leo too much but she knew in heart Leo would never hurt him but her cries grew hoarse as she was about to cry with fear.

He churred as he slowly licked her body, making sure to taste every ounce of her sweet skin. It seems it was killing him if he doesn't have her now. 

“Raph ahh! I love you Raph! Yes! Do whatever you want to me!” Dana said moaning out arching her back.

Leo was tasting and sampling every inch of her hot moist skin as he slammed forcefully further into her almost tearing her apart. 

She continue to cry as she clinged to Leo's arms. The pain ran through her body quickly and there was nothing more than a strange but sensational feeling awakening from her. 

He said nothing as his animal instincts took control as his hard swollen member came out from its sheath. Raph climbed onto of Dana then entered her with a low grunt.,

Dana screamed his name in pleasure as she scratched his shoulders.

Leo grounded his hips against hers as he bucked roughly and harshly into her trying to get to her core.

Her body quaked beneath him. It made her gasp then cry out for him again, even though his name was the only word that she can come across. 

Raph worked his hips creating rhythm inside her walls as he growled again.

Dana moaned his name out in pleasure as she gripped his shoulders her body twitching from the pleasure she was getting.

Leo licked her breasts and began to suck on them roughly biting them as he found her g spot and he pounded into it grunting against her skin.

“Leo No! D-don't suck them!!,”she moaned.  
Her nipples harden and it made her thighs soak around him.

He bent over to capture her lips with lust and want. Raph pumped faster making her body jerk beneath him.

Dana moaned into the kiss kissing him back passionately.

Leo then licked up her cum as he climaxed into her after one more final thrust.

Bluu screamed his name as a strange knot took form at the same time. It took her by surprise then she released her orgasm. 

His tongue danced around hers as he slapped his hips against her steaming body.

Dana mewled into the kiss as she scratched his plastron.

Leo then slid out of her panting heavily.

Bluu whimpered rolling onto her side.  
She can hear the aliens chattering which sounded like laughing. She felt shame and cried all over again.

Raph murmured her name vain, staring down at her with beads of sweat appearing from their bodies. He can feel his climax was catching to him by the chills in his spine. He didn't stop until he saw a white flash then stiffened.

Dana reached her high as she orgasmed all over him.

Leo looked at her with lust in his eyes as he growled at her.

She rose on her hands first, looking over at Leo with fear remaining in her teary eyes.  
“Leo... please don't,”She said. 

He squeezed his eyes shut before he climax, cursing and groaning as he drain his seeds into her core.

“Raph are you done now?! Please!” Dana whimpered as she panted heavily.

Leo walked over to her in slow steps slowly starting to come back to his senses.

She tried crawling away even though her legs weren't working properly. Just as she felt his hands grip her foot, Bluu screamed.

He said nothing. Instead he grabbed her then forced her on his stomach where he could view her sweet ass.

Dana squeaked and yelped.  
“Raph please stop! That’s enough!”

Leo pulled her over to him and hugged her tightly to him asking her what the hell just happened.

She couldn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. Bluu still trembled in fear and cried silently. 

Raph rubbed at her folds capturing cum in his hands and tasting it. Then he thrusted inside her again from behind. 

Dana moaned softly again as she arched her back trying to get him out of her.  
“Raph please stop!” she cried.

Leo looked at her wondering what the hell he just did because he certainly didn’t remember any of it. 

He grew irritated from her struggling. He leaned forward and bit her shoulder drawing out blood. 

“Leo please … don't hurt m-me,”she answered softly. 

Dana whimpered in pain as her struggling grew worse.

“What’s wrong Bluu? Why’re you afraid of me?” 

“Huh?,”she replied, “But you… touched me. I told you to stop but you wouldn't!”  
Her gaze fell elsewhere.

He held her down but kept her buttocks in the air as penetrated her harder.

Dana began to sob and cry as she continued to whimper in pain. She didn’t like this anymore. Raph was scaring her.

“You told me to stop what? What did I do to you?!”

“Stop...St-Stop…!!”  
It pained her to say and she trembled even more. 

It lasted for another fifteen minutes before he finally overflowed her womb with hot seeds.

Dana began to shake and shiver in fear from him as she too cried as well.

Leo hugged her tightly to him rocking her back and forth.  
“Whatever I did I didn’t mean it Bluu! I’m sorry!”

What seems like the only comfort she needed, Bluu sighed then finally hugged back resting her forehead on his shoulders. 

He licks her wound from her shoulder churring as he pulled himself.

“Why Raph why?!” Dana sobbed as she scooted away from him once he was outta her.

Leo kissed her all over her face rubbing her back comfortingly.

Her body slowly relaxed the more she was sprinkled with kisses.

It alarmed him but he stayed the way he was. Like an animal, he slowly followed as if ready to pounce. 

“What the hell is wrong with you Raph?!! Can’t you understand me?!” Dana said crying as she shook in terror.

Leo then let her go trying to find a way out of whatever the hell it was they were in.

Bluu sat and looked around. The pink aliens already left so they were alone for now. 

Raph stopped and started rubbing his face grunting as if coming back from intoxication. “D-Dana?,”he murmured.

Dana angrily slapped him really hard across his face.

Leo then couldn’t find a way out so he instead went back to Bluu.

“What do they want from us,”Bluu asked as he approached her,”What's with that spray?”

The blow startled him and he jumped, holding his face and looking at her eyes with shock.

“Why did you do that to me Raph?! What’s gotten into you?!” Dana shouted.

Leo shook his head no saying, “I have no idea what the hell that was but I have a theory.”

She stared at him intensively as she listen.

“What are you talking about??,”He exclaimed,”What happened, Dana?!”

“You fuckin had sex with me like a wild animal!”

Leo said, “that spray made me get turned on to you and made me lose my mind and let instinct take control. I’m so sorry I raped you!”

Bluu hugged him back.  
“Now I know you'll never hurt me, I forgive you!”

He was more stunned and confused. Raph couldn't build his words out right. He didn't no where else to began.  
“Look…,”he started,”All I remember was some mist they sprayed in here and that's It! I did not hurt you!”

“Yes you did! You even bit me and came inside me twice!”

Leo smiled at her as he rubbed her back and he kissed her back happily and passionately.

“Dana, I'm sorry but I don't know what's going on!” He stretched out his hand to reach hers.

Bluu return the kiss which she adore more than anything. 

Dana hesitantly reached out her hand for him to grab.

Leo deepened the kiss as he rubbed her hips up and down.

Bluu sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck while her lips never left his.

He was to grab then brought her into a hug.  
“Whatever horrible things that I've down when I blacked out, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry Dana!”

Dana sighed and hugged him back.  
“I’m scared Raph. I hope it doesn’t happen again.”

Leo sat her down on his lap as he slipped his tongue into her mouth past her lips french kissing her.

She moaned softly as their tongues tangled together.

He nodded, rubbing at her back.

“I-I admitted to you while you were like that that I’m in love with you Raph.”

Leo churred happily into the kiss as he sucked on her tongue wrestling with it.

Bluu gasped then she stopped the kiss and said,”Wait, Wait. Don't you want to know why those things want us to have sex?”

He stopped then pulled her away only for Dana to look him in the eyes.

Dana gazed up into his masked eyes her cheeks flushing pink.

Leo nodded and smiled at her.  
“Sorry guess I got too carried away.”

“You still love me?,”he asked.

“It's not you,”she blushed,”I'm sure they have a reason for us to… do it other than entertainment .

Dana nodded as she looked up at him then looked away from him as she cried.  
“I-It’s fine if you don’t love me back.”

Leo then nodded looking all around the strange room to see no one.

“No! I do but I don't want to hurt you again,”he replied sadly. 

Dana sighed pulling away from him.  
“I wanna hear you say it Raph if you really mean it!”

Bluu held onto his waist rubbing it with her thumbs. 

“I love you Dana, “he said 

Dana held onto him tightly.  
“I think I know what they have in store for us. That gas makes you revert to your animal instincts and they’re trying to breed us to get me pregnant with your kids Raph!”

Leo chirped as he pulled away from her and kissed her all over her face.  
“We need to find a way out of here.”

“How do you know that?,”Raph asked.

Bluu nods, then helped look for someway out

Dana shrugged and said, “lucky guess. Guess I’ve been watching way too many alien movies.”

Leo looked around searching for some kind of exit.

“If that's true we gotta find our way out soon!”  
Suddenly another gas blast inside again this time it affected both of them knocking them out. 

Bluu gasped as she heard a familiar hissing noise. Before she knew it, she blacked out.

Dana fell unconscious and all she could see was black.

Leo fell unconscious too and he saw nothing but black as well.

In her dream there was nothing but darkness except for the sound of aliens chattering.  
“How much longer until this mutant is pregnant?,”one asked  
“Not for long,”another answered.  
“The mutagen should take effect. Within the next 48 hours the females will gain pregnancy. Once we have enough offsprings we may raise enough for soldiers rather than lab rats.”

“What about the parents?”  
Raph can hear them in his sleep.  
“After the birth, We can do some tests on them before we dispose them. But it's good to use extra rather put up effort on a few.”

Dana didn’t know it but she was already pregnant with five children. She was still out.

Leo wished that he could save Bluu if he couldn’t save himself.

The next 8 hours they woke. Bluu got back on her knees feeling groggy and anxious. Suddenly she stared down and realised a large bump in her stomach.  
Then she remembered the voices and looked at Leo with terror in her eyes.

Raph woke up after what seems like a hangover. He crawled over to Dana to wake her up that's when he saw her stomach. 

Dana woke up groggily and noticed her stomach and looked fearfully at Raph.

Leo woke up and saw her stomach. It was huge! He gasped.

“Leo I-I know what they want,”she began.

“It's going to be ok,”he answered,”I won't let them touch you, I sw--”  
He was cut off when the mist of gas appeared again.

Bluu held her breath then held Leo's mouth as the gas slowly fell down their heads.

Dana looked up and screamed wanting this nightmare to just end.

Leo looked up then he looked over at Bluu wishing she was alright.

Bluu kept mouth and eyes shut without letting go of Leo's face.

Raph held his breath just in time and wrapped his hand around her mouth.

Dana looked over at Raph and was scared and frightened.

Leo stayed calm like always but on the inside he was freaking out not knowing what to do.

Finally the mist stopped. Bluu thought it was ok to open her eyes and mouth then let go of Leo's mouth. 

Raph let go when the mist fade.

Dana breathed safely now for now that is.

Leo looked at her and hugged her tightly to him. 

Just when Bluu felt relief, another gas was released. 

They let their guard down too soon then the gas blast twice as more.

Dana was engulfed in the gas.

Leo was enveloped in the gaseous mist.

“Leo cover your mouth!,”Bluu muffled through the palm over hers. It was already too late.

Raph tried coughing it out even though it was already to let. He could barely stable himself. 

Dana didn’t know what was gonna happen this time.

Leo feared the worst as he said his goodbyes to Bluu.

Her brows furrowed together as her eyes widen again. She got up on her feet and ran to a corner. 

He started to sniff Dana. A familiar sound came from Raph. When he looked back towards Dana, his eyes changed.

Dana fearing the worst ran all the way to a corner as well afraid of him again.

Leo started to growl and he churred as he sniffed the air for anything that would lead him towards Bluu.

She stayed quiet as she could hoping he ignore her.

But he grabbed her then dragged her to the floor. He growled and gritted his teeth with burning lust in his eyes.

“Raph please fight it! This isn’t you! Please Raph not like this!” Dana said sobbing.

Leo eventually found Bluu and took her to the ground pinning her down beneath him as he bit her neck marking her as his mate then began to sniff her neck breathing in her scent chirping happily.

“Leo No!!,”she cried, kicking and punching him,”Don't! Pl-please!!”

Raph said nothing, only licked across her cheek and purred at her.

Dana sighing giving up and just let him have his way with her.

Leo nipped and nibbled her neck then thrusted into her upfront.

She cried out.  
Her claws pierced his shoulders and she could feel Leo moving deeper inside than before.

As his member harden against her lower stomach, he decided to experiment her body by licking and nibbling her skin.

Dana started to let out soft moans and whimpers.

While Leo thrusted deeper harder and faster into her he sucked on and kissed her across her shoulders. 

Bluu whimpered. She grew weaker the more she resisted. She stopped protesting and moaned into screams.

As he position himself to her opening, Raph gave her perky peeks some attention as well, sucking them and biting them.

Dana arched her back holding his head closer to her chest moaning.

Leo bucked into her gripping her hips as he grunted and growled.

“Leo...L-Leo...Leo!,”she moaned. He jabbing directly at her stomach, making her walls crush into him.

He thrusted himself inside as he teased her breasts until milk trickled down from them. 

Dana whimpered and mewled softly as she gripped his shoulders.

Leo rammed fast rough and full of vigor and energy into her groaning.

She rolled her back. Pretty soon, Bluu can't bare anymore and was close to climax.

He stared down at her as mounted her, his breath growing harsh.

Dana started to scratch his shoulders as she shivered and twitched from the movements and motions.

Leo found her hidden ruby as he hit it and thrusted into it roughly and vigorously.

Bluu screamed, clinging onto him as her high ran through her. 

His hips pounded her nonstop, creating loud slapping noises. 

Dana screamed his name out in pleasure.

Leo climaxed into her as his crashed and collided with hers.

Her breath cut shortly but then brushed across Leo's shoulders as she rested her head there.

Raph took her hips just as his large shaft appeared poking around her stomach. He grunts, continuing to thrust until he reached his end.

Dana then reached her high and orgasmed moaning.

Leo pulled out of her panting breathing heavily.

Bluu was breathless as well, too tired and so to move.

Raph held his breath then drained his load inside her. 

Dana mewled softly shuddering in delight.

Leo was starting to go back to normal thank goodness.

Bluu already passed out at the moment, her breath slowly settling.

Once he finished overflowing her with his cum, he pulled and kissed at her face.

“Ar-are you back to normal yet Raph?” Dana asked him.

Leo pulled her into his arms to keep her warm as he too drifted off to sleep.

“Hm?,”he respond. He held still until he slowly recovered to his normal self. 

Bluu whimpered in her sleep but her was face was well relaxed beneath his chin. 

Dana smiled and nuzzled his neck snuggling against him as she fell asleep.

Guilt pasted his face. He held onto her since there was nothing else who could do. 

When Dana woke up she realized she was somewhere else now.

Leo woke up and he didn’t see Bluu next to him anymore. He started to panic looking around for her.

Bluu groaned as the atmosphere grew cold. Even the service was ice on her back. Slowly she opened and thought she was in a refrigerator but it was grew worse once she noticed she was in another room with more hospital gadgets that looked like something out of a horror film. Her fear was yet to come as she also saw the leather that held her down on a table.

“Dana?,”Raph answered, “Dana?! Dana!!”  
He got on his feet running around the room in a panic.  
“Don't fret mutant creature,”An pink brain-like being spoke as walked towards Dana in a metal body,”Just relax and we'll give you food afterwards.”

Dana was fully awake now and she was in the same state that Bluu was in only worse. She screamed as she felt pain in her womb.

“Bluu! Where are you?! Say something!” Leo said as he searched for any openings or cracks to get through.

“LEEOOO!!,”She screamed from the top of her lungs. She kept shouting his name, ignoring the pain that formed from her throat as well as her stomach. 

“You BASTARDS!!,”Raph yelled glancing at the black windows in rage ,”WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO DANA!? COME ON OUT AND FACE ME SO I CAN TEAR YOU ALL IN PIECES!!”

Dana screamed louder and louder as she felt the intense pain course throughout her body as tears started to leak from her eyes.

Leo was beyond the point of angry and furious he started destroying stuff as much as he could to let his anger out.

It wasn't until the aliens decided to restrain him. A door opened from nowhere and instead bringing a tray a food, two troops of iron beings charged towards Leo with heavy arms.

Raph tried to break through the windows with all the strength he had even though he was bounced back multiple times. But his anger didn't stop him. He kept at it until a door opened.

Three aliens gathered around Bluu and tied her mouth shut watching as she gone to labor. One of them looked at the monitor and said,”This one managed only three while the other is giving birth to five.”  
“Fifteen will do us good for each of them,”another replied.  
Suddenly there was a loud beeping noise and Bluu’s screamed changed to blood-curdling murder. Something was wrong with the birth that not one single child could get through. 

Dana too was going into labor but unlike Bluu’s offspring Dana’s were coming out just fine as pretty soon five healthy baby turtle mutants appeared.

Leo growled as he used his ninjutsu skills to make his way past them beating them up and he went through the opened door that appeared out from the wall.

“Silence mutant!,”One of them hissed at Bluu.  
“This one seems to be having trouble,”Another said,”No matter. We'll have to seasect them out. It would be such a waste.”  
Another nods then brings a drill to reflect light on the metal tool.

Raph crushed the two tattered soldiers under his feet then ran out. In no time he met up with his brother.  
“Leo?!,”he shouted in disbelief. 

“Please no more!” Dana sobbed as she looked as her children were being taken away from her but she could do nothing since she was strapped to the metal table with leather.

Leo was just as surprised to see Raph there as well.  
“Raph what the shell are you doing here?!” he shouted to him.

“I should ask you the same thing but--!!”  
Then they heard Dana’s scream. They didn't take another second before started directly to Dana’s voice

Bluu couldn't move an inch as she muffled more screaming. Her wide eyes ran tears as she watched the tool approaching her stomach.

Dana hoped that Raph would save her in time and get their children back away from those assholes.

Leo sensed that Bluu was in another direction so he ran to the left and saw a tool edging its way towards Bluu’s stomach. With quick thinking he leapt into action unstrapping her to get her out of the way of the drill. He beat the other alien robots up and went back to where he last saw Raph with Bluu in his arms.

“Leo...Leo…,”her voice cracked weakly. She held onto him as tightly as she could in his arms. The pain stirred again then blood ran through her thighs.

“DANA!!,”Raph screamed. He crashed through the door and punch the aliens on the floor in a blink of an eye.

Dana had never been so happy to see Raph in all of her life.  
“Raph!”

Leo noticed it as well and quickly dried it up the best he could then followed Raph to where he found Dana.

“Leo...their c-coming!,”she cried,”We have to get them out!”

“Dana!”  
He kissed her and hugged as if he was ready to break down in tears.  
“Thank goodness...thank goodness.”

Dana was still strapped to the table and she told him to quickly get their kids away from them.

Leo set her down on the floor and told her to push while he fought off more alien robots.

She nods, panting heavily. Shortly, Bluu held her breath then pushed, baring her canines from the sharp pain that grew.

“I'll take you away from them too!,”he said, “I won't let those creeps hurt you again!”  
He yanked the straps away.  
“Wait here I'll find them!”  
He ran out and found the sorry shits who held his offsprings in his arms. They threaten to kill the children but Raph knew they were bluffing.

Dana just sat on the table and waited patiently hoping he would save their babies in time.

Leo told her she was doing great and he told her to keep pushing as he could see a head from the first one coming out.

Bluu yelled before forcing the first out. She took a breather for a minute then started off again then again. Even though the alien were brutally unconscious by now, Bluu was able to push the last child out.

Raph was bruised and scarred several times but only to guard the children in his arms. With success, no baby was left with a single scratch. All wailed in their father's arms as he ran his way back to Dana.

Dana took some of their children from his arms and she held onto them telling him let’s go get Bluu and Leo.

Leo told her she did great kissed her quickly and took their children from her and held onto them trying to find an escape pod.

Raph nods and managed to carry her in one arm while balancing the other two in the other.

Bluu fainted but her hands never loosen from the tight grip she held from the screaming babies she had inher arms as Leo carried her.

Dana held onto her babies tightly as she soon told Raph there was an escape pod to the right and she saw Leo and Bluu and Leo was side by side with his brother making it to the escape pod.

The escape pod was surprisingly big enough for the four of them to buckle in. Once the brothers placed their mates inside that's when reinforcement began to shoot directly at them. Raph dodge their firearms and pulled his brother in before he yanked the door shut. 

Bluu’s head hung and her didn't open but her breathing stayed settled as well as the babies that continue to wail on her chest. 

Dana discovered there was a cloaking device that could make their escape pod invisible as they went off exiting the spaceship and they headed back towards earth.

Leo was the one driving it as he steered clear of space debris and asteroids as they made it to the ozone layer of the earth.

“And I thought Don would know more about this than we do, Leo,”Raph said as he strapped himself next to Dana.

The babies soon quieted down and nuzzled their small heads against their mother's warmth.

Dana cuddled all five of her kids to her arms and kissed their heads.

Leo just chuckled as he made to the skies of earth as he landed the pod in an alley and he got out and unstrapped Bluu and his kids and went down into the sewers.

Raph did the same making sure their children were secure in their mother's arms then carried her into the sewers.

Bluu hummed in her sleeping sighing but looked well-relaxed.

Dana fell asleep in Raph’s arms.

Leo made it to the lair and wrapped his babies in blankets and then put them in a crib in his room next to his bed. 

Bluu remain slumbering from the stress and exhaustion 

Raph entered the lair, heading to room to place his mate on his bed then made a crib out throw blankets and laundry basket to let the children rest for now.


End file.
